1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to new formulations of bird aversion compounds.
2. Prior Art
Methyl and dimethyl anthranilate (MA and DMA, respectively) are ester derivatives of anthranilic acid (also known as orthoamino-benzoic acid). MA, DMA and other derivatives of anthranilic acid as well as esters of phenylacetic acid, are known to be bird aversion agents with preferred embodiments as feed additives to deter feed loss (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,128 and 4,790,990), and as an anti-grazing compound for geese and swans (Mason, J. R. et al., "Anthranilate Repellency to Starlings: Chemical Correlates and Sensory Perception", JOURNAL OF WILDLIFE MANAGEMENT, 53:55-64 (1989)). Cinnamamide has also been shown to be a bird aversion agent. (Crocker & Perry, PLANT CHEMISTRY AND BIRD REPELLENTS, 132: 300-308 (1990)).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,128 discloses the incorporation of MA and other ester derivatives of anthranilic acid as bird aversion agents into feed or pesticide additives, or into liquids to be sprayed on material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,990 teaches that the aversion agent can be at least partially trapped in a solid vehicle to improve its persistency. The solid vehicle can be a modified starch, oil or polymer which microencapsulates the aversion agent.
However, these prior art formulations have not proven entirely satisfactory, and there is still a continuing need to develop new formulations of bird aversion compounds.
In addition, prior art bird aversion formulations cannot be used for all conditions. For instance, these prior art bird repellents are heavier than water, e.g. methyl anthranilate has a density of 1.16. Thus, the prior art bird aversion compounds sink in water and as a consequence, they are not capable of repelling birds. Other mixtures of vegetable oils and bird aversion agents clump or coagulate in messy globs on the surface of water, which are not capable of repelling birds.
There is a need for bird aversion compounds which are capable of remaining at or near the surface of the water. This is especially true at airports located near bodies of water, where birds pose a potential danger or at fisheries, where birds eat the fish. Another area where a lighter than water bird aversion agent is required is at airports, where after rains or snows, puddles form on runways and other areas. These puddles attract birds which again pose a potential danger for the aircraft. Accordingly, there is a great need for bird aversion compounds which are lighter than water.